An old friend
by My cats name is dog
Summary: Short one shot! OC x Black star


You grew up in a great family! They loved you and you loved them. Your parents are both weapons,not quite death scythes but still just as great. Both of your parents attended the DWMA too, so it was your destiny to go there too. (If you ever stopped playing video games) Finally that wonderful day came. You and your sister walked up to the steps of the DWMA and you couldn't even stop talking. you were so excited that you were jumping up and down. "Clam down Kelly, you're embarrassing me!" Melanie said. She was your sister and your meister. " Ok! Ok! I'm just sooooo excited! And i can't wait to kick some kishin ASS!" Melanie rolled her eyes at you and kept walking. " OH YEAH! and i can't wait to see black*star too!"

"It's true we haven't seen him in a while. I told him to meet us at the front of the school so he can show us around."  
"Great! i can't wait to kick his ass like always!"  
just as you got to the top of the stairs you see Black*star waiting for you beside his partner Tsubaki. "HEY! KELLY! MEL! OVER HERE!"  
"yupp thats him." melanie says under her breath. You run to him and scream "BLACK*STAARRRR" and he runs to you screaming KELLLLYYY" and just as your about to hug, you chop him on the head! " OW! what was that for!?" he shouts at you. "just for old times sake" while your laughing at his pain Tsubaki comes over and hugs you saying "It's good to see you again" Black*star starts to get up and he says "Yeah, it really is." He gives you a funny look almost as if he's blushing. So you wonder whats up with him? After that whole scene went down you all went inside. Tsubaki and Melanie walked ahead while you and black*star stayed behind." You've grown up so much" you said to him "Like a lot"  
"Well you have too! but in a good way!" He looked at the ground. "Maybe you'll finally be able to beat me?" You say winking at him "WHAT? OF COURSE! I'VE BEATEN YOU TONS OF TIMES! I'M BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki quickly whips her head behind and says" Actually Black*star if you don't remember Kelly is the only one that you've failed to win against." and when she turns away you start laughing like crazy! "SEE! i told you!"  
while you're still laughing Black*star starts jumping up and down saying "WHAT NO! WE WERE JUST KIDS THAT DOESN'T COUNT! I'M A MAN NOW! I CAN BEAT YOU ANY DAY!"  
"Really then prove it meet me outside after school and we'll see just who is the better team!"  
"OH YOU'RE ON! YOUR GOING DOWN!"  
***** after school******  
You, Melanie,Black*star, and Tsubaki were all standing outside in the front of the DWMA. Sid was the one who was supervising the fight and the rest of the crowed was just there to see the show. "You know you're really making a big mistake challenging a big star like me" He said. "All talk and no action it's just like when we were kids." you responded back. "ALIGHT ENOUGH TALKING LET GET THIS STARED!" Black*star shouted. "Tsubaki!" he turned to his partner "Right." She said as she turned into a katana. And just as they started you transformed into a rifle. Black*star made one massive swipe with his sword, but Melanie dodged it by doing a back flip over his body. He quickly turned around making another slash. But you swiftly did a tuck roll away from him. "THAT'S IT! TSUBAKI ENCHANTED SWORD MODE!" Tsubaki changed into her sword but you did change you could beat them even on your weakest setting. When Black*star came at Melanie again she just dodged all his attacked not even using you. Then she took one massive almost 10 ft in the air then she said " Kelly, sniper." You transformed in Melanie's hands and with one final blow. Black*star was down for the count. When Melanie landed you changed back into human form. Melanie got down on one knee and started to poke Black*star with a stick. "Is he ok...i mean like we didn't go too hard on him?" after about 10 or 15 minutes black*star eventually got up and dusted off his clothes. " I can't believe you beat me again?!"  
"HAHA you had it comming! Think twice before challenging us again! " you started to laugh in his face  
"WELL YOU JUST BE READY NEXT TIME IM NOT GOING EASY ON YOU!" You and Black*stare bickered for the next 5 min. While Melanie went over and started to talk with Tsubaki. Then some of her friends came over and invited you and her to a party later at Kids house.

****time skip to kids House******

DingDongggggDingDongg. The door bell ringed loudly as you kept excitedly pushing it, no matter how much Melanie told you to stop. You were wearing a black dress with a white belt and you had your hair up. (but you also never leaved your house without your head phones on) When Kid opened the door and welcomed you inside you and Melanie took a seat on the couch. Everyone was telling you how nice you looked. After a while things started to slow down. Patty then shouted out "HEY! lets play 30 min in heven! " everyone casually agreed, but you were a little tense. As turned went by you kept getting more and more nervous. And then finally it was your turn. You reached into the bag and pulled out a glove with a big star on the front of it. You knew exactly who this belonged to. and before any questions were asked you were whisked away from the couch and dragged off into a small closet. It was dark and you couldn't see anything but the darkness around you. "BLACK*STAR! WHAT THE HELL ?WHERE ARE YO-" suddenly your words were interrupted with Black*stars lips smashing into yours. He pinned you against the closet wall and held you there just kissing you. When he finally released you he quietly said " Kelly... I-i've loved you. I've always loved you." He started to play with your hair nervously. "I love everything about you." You touched his hand and pulled it close to you. "Black*star.. i love you too. " he put his other hand on your face and gave you another gentle kiss. "So what do you say? Should we surpass god?... Together?"


End file.
